The Way of Love aka Troublesome Love
by KazeNoYumi
Summary: Doushite... kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou? Why did I fall in love with you?/Porque é que me apaixonei por ti? Não escolhemos quem amamos, nem por quem é que o nosso coração bate... Súbitos romances, acções irreflectidas, amizades esqueçidas...
1. Ordens malditas

Alo ^^

Começei a escrever esta fanfic a algum tempo e esqueçi-me dela... apenas a uns dias a encontrei esquecida numa pasta!

Decidi continua-la... gostei muito do plot que idealizei, das situações que criei e por isso... ^^  
Oh e não me matem por o Neji estar tão frio XP apenas exagerei um pouco a sua personalidade gélida para com a Tenten. ^^"

**Capítulo 1**

**Ordens (malditas)…**

**Temari POV:**

No escritório da Tsunade, eu e Shikamaru aguardávamos impacientemente pelo final da conversa.

-É tudo! - disse Tsunade finalmente. – Temari, foste escolhida por mim e pelo teu ir… quer dizer… - corrigiu apressadamente. – pelo Kazekage para ser uma das examinadoras dos Exames Chunnis. Irás trabalhar em conjunto com o Shikamaru! – torci o nariz em sinal de desaprovação.

"Juro que te mato, Gaara!" – pensei instintivamente.

Não sei porquê mas não gostava daquele tipo! Não me inspirava confiança… desde que tinha sido sua adversária e que tinha orgulhosamente ganho, como sempre, que não confiava naquela cara preguiçosa… era… era… como é que hei de explicar… demasiado inteligente para o que se esforçava! Levava sempre as coisas na "boa onda" e achava tudo problemático! Era tão irritante… e claro que a Tsunade tinha de nos por a trabalhar juntos… quer dizer… qual é o interesse? Não sei se me percebem mas é do género daqueles trabalhos de grupo que temos de fazer na escola e que há sempre um colega nosso que se põe "à sombra da bananeira" e não faz nenhum… pois esse era o género do Shikamaru! E depois parecia que estava sempre a embirrar comigo… sempre a discutir… sempre a tentar fazer-me parecer mais fraca! Como se isso fosse possível!

-E não quero lutas! – afirmou Tsunade firmemente. – Eu sei que a vossa relação não começou da melhor maneira…

Da melhor maneira?! Tinha começado pessimamente! Que amizade é que começa com uma batalha para ver quem é eliminado?! Pois… eu ganhei mas aparentemente ele é que foi promovido a Chunnin… mas isso não me interessava muito… Já era Jonnin! Muito mais avançada que ele! Sentia-me orgulhosa de em 3 anos ter subido duas categorias e ele ainda continuar uma categoria abaixo de mim!

Tsunade falava sobre os perigos dos nossos desentendimentos, como a ruínas dos testes e blá blá blá… e Shikamaru com uma cara meio sonolenta como quem não tivesse dormido nada e como quem diz "Como queira… Isto é muito problemático!" estava ao meu lado a olhar para ela.

-Temari! – acordei do meu monólogo interior (que acontecia com frequência) quando Tsunade chamou o meu nome. – Também sei… calculo… que ser emissária de Suna não seja fácil… Deves ser muito responsável para o Kazekage te ter atribuído esta função tão importante.

-Ou então foi só cunha… - tossicou Shikamaru baixinho.

-O que é que disseste? – cerrei o punho e virei-me para ele.

-Eu? – mirou-me com aqueles olhos de carneiro mal morto. – Nada…

-Acho bem! – voltei à posição inicial.

-Por acaso… - começou Shikamaru pensando melhor. – Até disse! Disse que devias ter uma cunha qualquer para estares tão bem posicionada!

-Não me desafies! – mordi o lábio inferior para não dizer nada muito violento na presença da Hokage… iria guardar a vingança para mais tarde, para quando o tivesse nas minhas mãos!

-Chiu! Vêem?! – Tsunade parecia irritada. – Não quero que estas coisas se repitam! Entendido?!

-Haii! – afirmamos em uníssono.

-Shikamaru deves mostrar todos os registos dos genins à Temari, para que ela esteja a par das coisas.

-Mas… - o shinobi abriu a boca para protestar.

-Shhhh! Nada de mas!

-Tsunade – Sama? – respirei fundo ciente do que ia argumentar.

-Sim Temari?

-Porquê ele?

-Desculpa?! – Tsunade fez uma cara indignada.

-Quer dizer… eu vim de Suna com o Neji, foi ele esteve um ano em Suna para estágio… preferia trabalhar com ele do que aqui com o preguiçoso!

-Fica descansada que também não é propriamente um prazer trabalhar contigo! – praguejou Shikamaru. – Mas sempre dá para ter vistas melhores… - mirou-me de cima a baixo.

-Ba-Baka! – as minhas faces ruborizaram-se sem eu querer e já tinha começado… era automático! Ele já se estava a atirar! Mais tarde ou mais cedo todos os meus parceiros de trabalho acabavam por gostar mais das minha pernas do que de mim, e este não seria excepção! – Daqui não levas nada! – respondi por fim.

-Também não disse que queria alguma coisa! – retorquiu ele deixando-me de boca aberta.

-Desculpa Temari mas vais ter mesmo de trabalhar com o Shikamaru… o Neji vai estar um pouco ocupado…

-O que quer dizer que não te vais poder colar a ele! – provocou o Chunnin.

-Não te estiques!!! – resmunguei cerrando os dentes e contraindo a vontade de lhe dar um murro ou qualquer coisa que o magoasse fisicamente.

-Bem… se ela é sempre assim tão problemática também não quero trabalhar com ela! – murmurou Shikamaru.

-Ah! És tão engraçado! – ironizei.

-CHEGA! – gritou Tsunade dando um murro na secretária e dividindo-a em duas partes perfeitamente iguais! – São estas guerras que têm de evitar! – continuou aos gritos. – Não me interessa o que querem ou deixam de querer! Vão trabalhar juntos, vão dar-se bem e sinceramente não me importa que se matem a tentar! AGORA SAIAM!!!!!!!

-Haii! – dissemos a medo deslizando rapidamente para fora do gabinete.

O corredor era bastante agradável… as cores quentes, o vermelho, o castanho e o laranja das paredes davam um ar bastante acolhedor ao sítio e as janelas bem distribuídas conferiam um ambiente fresco ao espaço.

Finalmente livre! Ainda estava estupefacta com a decisão de Tsunade! Porquê ele?!?!?!?!?!? Acho que preferia fazer parceria com uma marioneta! Problemática? Quem era ele para me chamar problemática? Uma revolta aguda crescia dentro de mim… não era nenhum capricho… era apenas algo que não conseguia controlar! Comecei a encaminhar-me para a saída deixando Shikamaru para trás.

-Eh! Matte oh Temari! – gritou ele correndo para me apanhar o passo.


	2. Encontros de 3º Grau

**Oh Alo again ^^ Hum... não sei se conheçem o filme "Encontros de 3º grau"... um filme sobre ET's e tal XD **

**Eu baseei-me nesse titulo para este capitulo X3  
**

**Capítulo 2**

**Encontros (de 3º grau)…**

-Olha… sê útil e diz-me… a Tenten está cá? – mal acabei esta pergunta ouvi um grito, no mínimo, histérico a chamar o meu nome.

-! – Tenten saltitava ao lado de Neji e começara a correr para mim enquanto o rapaz se aproximava calmamente.

Sinceramente começo a achar que é um problema de génios… o Shikamaru, o Neji… se calhar o Sasuke… todos eles andam a passo de caracol… será que não sabem ser activos?!

Tenten agarrou-se ao meu pescoço como uma criança se agarra a um peluche.

-KYAAAAAAA! Tinha tantas saudades tuas onee-chan!

-Acalma-te Tenten! – dizia eu inutilmente pois ela continuava a apertar-me cada vez mais.

-Deixa a rapariga respirar! – disse Neji que acabara de chegar até nós.

-Kurusai Neji! – exclamou Tenten.

-Então Temari… como foi a conversa com a Tsunade? – perguntou ele.

-Ah… - encolhi os ombros em sinal de indiferença. – Vou ter de trabalhar em conjunto com aquele preguiçoso! – apontei para Shikamaru, acho que comecei a ter este tique de cada vez que dizia preguiçoso apontar para ele.

-Vais ver que te dás bem! – encorajou o Jonnin… sim porque Neji já era Jonnin! Aquele ano em Suna foi o seu estágio de Jonnin no qual ele passou a maior parte do tempo comigo.

-Pois… eu também…

Tenten olhava estranhamente para nós… ela nunca tinha visto Neji a trocar mais de duas palavras com alguém que não fosse propriamente da sua equipa ou que não fosse estritamente necessário.

-Olha… - começou Tenten mas foi interrompida por Neji.

-Queres jantar comigo hoje Temari? Em Suna foi mais treinos e estávamos sempre de rastos…

-Ah claro! – respondi sorrindo e completamente a leste do que Tenten sentira naquele momento.

-Mas Neji… - a voz de Tenten falhou-lhe com a última frase de Neji… uma frase que ela nunca tinha ouvido.

-Então vou buscar-te às 8 ao teu apartamento… Está bem?

-Sim sim! Vou agora instalar-me e por essa altura já deve estar tudo em ordem…

-Temari? – chamou Tenten.

-E onde é que vais almoçar? – indagou Neji.

-Espero que o Shikamaru me pague o almoço! – respondi levantando a voz propositadamente para ele ouvir.

-Na-Nani?! – o chunnin estava perplexo com a minha aparente lata.

Tenten olhava para o chão e de vez em quando para nós…

-Neji… - começou ela. – Não era hoje que eu ia jantar contigo?

-Ah… pois era… - lembrou-se ele.

-Então podemos jantar noutro dia… - disse eu alegremente.

-Mas noutro dia vais estar ocupada com os exames… - raciocinou ele. – Podemos ir amanhã Tenten… Okay?

-Mas… eu não te via faz hoje um ano! – protestou ela.

-Então… não é por mais um dia que vais morrer! – respondeu o rapaz mirando-a com os seus olhos brancos gelados.

Tenten baixou a cabeça para ninguém ver as lágrimas que dominavam os seus olhos. O ambiente ficara um tanto pesado e Shikamaru pressentia-o… era uma das coisas, das únicas, se não a única, coisa que eu gostava naquele rapaz, o seu incrível sentido de oportunidade.

-Vá… anda lá que eu pago-te o almoço! – disse Shikamaru agarrando-me no pulso e levando-me.

-Até logo! – disse Neji. – Não fiques chateada Tenten! … Tenten? – Tenten tinha desaparecido como pó e Neji ficara ali especado a tentar perceber o que se havia passado.

-Bem… tu e o menino Hyuga estão muito amigos… - disse Shikamaru enquanto caminhávamos para o Ichiraku Ramen.

-Estás com ciúmes é? – respondi secamente… também não gostava das brincadeiras dele… parecia ser do género que brinca com os sentimentos e depois não se importa com o resto.

-Sim estou! – a sua resposta surpreendeu-me. – Não quero partilhar a minha parceira com ninguém!

Esta pequena resposta na brincadeira conseguiu arrancar-me um sorriso verdadeiro, embora fugaz. Quando chegámos ao restaurante decidi extorqui-lo um pouco e fiz o favor de pedir o prato mais caro… seguido de uma sobremesa também bem cara!

-Não podias ter pedido nada mais caro? – ironizou ele.

-Por acaso até podia mas não havia! – Sorri triunfante.

A comida veio para a mesa e nós separámos os "pauzinhos" para começar a comer.

-Tch… Que problemática! – suspirou Shikamaru. Mirei-o com interrogação. – Por este andar vais levar-me à falência!

-Aww! Vá lá! Não sejas assim! Quando prometes a alguém que lhe pagas o almoço tens de estar preparado para o quanto irás despender! – gozei em tom provocador.

Shikamaru pousou os "pauzinhos ", abriu a carteira e fitou o interior…

-Un… Aparentemente estás com sorte! E… - calou-se para pensar no que ia dizer. – Se te portares bem levo-te a comer doces!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" – gritei interiormente com um brilho nos olhos.

Ele sorriu na brincadeira e eu, apesar de não querer, exibi um sorriso simpático. Há tanto tempo que não estava em Konoha... dois anos é muito tempo! Tinha vindo fazer os exames chunnin, depois daqueles onde apenas Shikamaru passara, e voltara logo para Suna… para treinar e trabalhar arduamente para me tornar Jonnin, o mais depressa possível… tanta coisa acontecera… não tenho bem a certeza se me terei propriamente divertido muito nos últimos dois anos, um namorado aqui outro ali… coisas banais… nada de grande sentimento… talvez fosse essa emoção que faltava na minha vida… Mas tinha medo, de sofrer, de me apaixonar a sério e ficar de coração partido! É por isso que mantenho esta expressão sempre inalterável de kunoichi fria e cruel… porque ainda mantenho esse medo! Decidira que não me iria apaixonar… desde a minha paixão assolapada por Itachi que decidira controlar o meu coração… afinal aquele amor só me trouxera problemas, desentendimentos com os meus irmãos, com a minha vila… até supuseram que eu pertencera aos Akatsuki! Foram tempos horríveis… algumas más-línguas até falaram que eu estaria grávida e que escondia a gravidez a todo o custo! Loucos! Mas bem… lembro-me de no exame chunnin, no 3º, mesmo antes da minha batalha, ouvir as recomendações eloquentes de Shikamaru… ficara vermelha de raiva (afinal ainda tinha o meu orgulho)! Mas depois, durante a batalha vi o quão úteis me tinham sido… mater a calma, cabeça fria e não deixar os sentimentos prevalecer… dicas dignas de um génio obviamente. Até foi engraçado, quer dizer, por momentos deixei o meu orgulho de parte e, quando a minha vitória foi anunciada perante a voz vibrante da multidão, busquei e achei o sorriso aprovador de Shikamaru e sorri também… sinceramente nunca esperei ter aquele acto de simpatia! Mas… apesar de tudo... apesar destes pequenos momentos doces… continuava a NÃO gostar dele! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! Recusava-me deliberadamente a aceitar que podia nutrir a mais pequena amizade por ele! E não era um capricho!

Sinceramente esperava que aparecesse algum dos amigos excêntricos do Shikamaru mas nem um… até à data! Quando acabamos de comer e fomos… quer dizer… o Shikamaru foi pagar, encontramos, para me irritar ainda mais, o Naruto que estava estranhamente activo… bem, HIPERactivo!

-Hum… oh! Shikamaru! Que fazes aqui? – perguntou o rapaz virando a cabeça para ele.

-Almoçar… - Shikamaru era sempre assim… respostas curtas, simples e directas… devia dar muito trabalho formular uma resposta em condições!

-Ahhhhh – prolongou Naruto irritantemente. – Eeeeeee… - continuou. – Ela?! – apontou para mim.

-A problemática? – Shikamaru encolheu os ombros em indiferença. – Não me larga… Sabes como eu sou… como mel para as abelhas!

Olhei para ele com "WTF" estampado no rosto.

-Desculpa?! – olhei para ele indignada. – És pouco convencido és!

Ele sorriu despreocupadamente…

-Estava só a brincar! – pôs-me a mão no ombro e eu afastei-me repentinamente… o seu toque havia causado uma sensação constrangedora… e não me sentia à vontade assim!

Naruto olhava para nós como se fossemos dois extraterrestres… bem… quem me visse ao lado de Shikamaru iria, de facto, acha-me doutro planeta…

-Sabem… - começou Naruto. – Temos de combinar um jantar! Nós os três… aliás… nós TODOS! Todos os nossos amigos!

-Está bem! Está bem! – despachou o Chunnin sem dar grande importância.

-Então como vão as coisas com a Hinata-sama? – perguntei super interessada… podia ser fria e cruel mas ainda gostava de um bom romance!

-Ahn… Hinata? – semicerrou os olhos.

-Sim…Hinata…

-Que tem a Hinata?

-Como vão as coisas?

-Que coisas?

-Essas coisas!

-Quais?

-As que tu sabes…

-Sei?!

-Sabes!

-Ahhhhh… - disse ele como se tivesse finalmente entendido. Longa pausa. - Estamos a falar mesmo do quê?

-Temari! Anda! – gritou Shikamaru à porta.

-Haii haii! – balbuciei baixinho dizendo adeus a Naruto e caminhando até à porta. – Estava a tratar de pormenores importantes! – murmurei para Shikamaru.

-Não… estavas a ser curiosa e metediça! – corrigiu ele no gozo.

Revirei os olhos e segui caminho ao lado dele.

-E quando é que vamos aos doces? – perguntei novamente com um brilho nos olhos.

-Doces? – ele ergueu o sobrolho.

-Sim… Doces! Disseste que me levavas a comer doces!

-Disse? … Pois disse… mas era só para ficares mais feliz!

-Mas… mas… tu disseste… - cabisbaixa continuei a caminhar.

-Mas foi só para estares alegre durante o almoço! – ele sorriu.

-Baka! – findei virando-lhe a cara e olhando para o outro lado da rua.

Continuamos silenciosos enquanto eu o seguia supostamente até ao meu apartamento. Nenhum pronunciou uma palavra, nenhum tomou a iniciativa de começar uma conversa… aparentemente nenhum estava para aí virado. Se calhar não devia ter agido como agi… Shikamaru seguia por ruelas e becos e eu simplesmente seguia-o… envolta em pensamentos…

-Desculpa… - murmurei baixinho.

-Diz? – Shikamaru não tinha ouvido! Baka! Teria de repetir outra vez!

-Desculpa! – disse mais alto.

Ele ficou a olhar para mim com uma cara confusa.

-Porquê? – interrogou.

-Por ter-te chamado baka… e…

-Ahn? Isso?! Não tem importância… - continuou a caminhar.

-Olha… tens a certeza que é por aqui? Quer dizer… isto é um pouco… - cerrei os dentes.

-Um pouco quê?

-Sombrio, aterrorizante e traumático! – disse rapidamente.

-Estás com medo? – gozou.

-Medo? Achas?! Baka!

-Ok! Ok! Calma! Não te irrites! – sorriu.

Continuamos o caminho e parámos em frente a uma casa, de dois andares aparentemente antiga, em remodelação. Shikamaru olhou com um ponto de interrogação estampado na cara…

-Isto não estava nos planos… - murmurou ele mirando a casa.

-O quê?

-A casa ainda estar em remodelação…

-Queres dizer que esta…

-Sim, era a casa onde ias ficar!

Shikamaru ficou pensativo por um bocado… depois agarrou no meu pulso e levou-me de novo por aqueles becos.

-Temos de ir falar com a Tsunade-sama… - disse ele por fim.

-Ai temos?

-Sim… precisas de um lugar para passar a noite… - o rapaz sentiu um arrepio.

-Que foi isso? – perguntei confusa.

-Nada, nada!


End file.
